


Whispered Secrets

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra struggles to come to terms with a secret from her past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really wanting to explore this avenue of writing, I haven't seen many trans fics (especially ones that aren't fetishizing), and I decided to do something about that!
> 
> I may write more follow-up stories in the future, we'll see if I feel so inspired!

It had been another late night at the office, and Raiko's impossible expectations with the spirit vines didn't help the situation. Asami sighed and thought, "it's never easy to feel like you have the entire world on your shoulders, but at least Korra is back and she can understand what I'm going through." 

She padded softly down the expansive hallways of her family's palatial estate, grateful for the cool, dark silence that surrounded her, not sure if it'd ever be truly easy to love this house as she once had. Asami stopped at the door to Korra's room, listening inconspicuously for the soft, easy breathing that always filled her with a serene peace, only to be shocked by the sobs that were wracking the Avatar's body. She was torn, whether to help a friend in need, or give her her space and let her come to Asami on her own terms, when she heard Korra talking to herself.

"I'm such a fucking idiot, why would I ever think that Asami could love a freak like me? Why did I come back knowing that it'd be even harder to deny how I feel? Why couldn't I have lead a normal fucking life? WHY?" 

The last question muffled as she screamed it into her pillow.

Asami stood there overwhelmed by a mixture of sadness and joy, excited that the feelings that she'd harbored for Korra since they'd first met were mutual, but extremely hurt that Korra thought there was anything that would make her any less amazing in Asami's eyes. Unbeknownst to Korra, Asami carefully opened the door, observing her friend quietly sobbing into her pillow, fighting the urge to sprint over and wrap her in a hug. Instead she gently knocked on the door, causing Korra to jump, only to quickly recover and try and hide her tear stained face in shame.

The look of fear and pain on Korra's face broke Asami's heart, she quickly threw caution to the wind and ran to the Avatar, hugging her close. "Korra, what's wrong???" she asked.

"N-nothing" she sniffled, wiping her eyes and avoiding Asami's questioning gaze. "it was just another nightmare, I'm okay..."

Asami grasped Korra's shoulders, and when Korra looked up, she gently planted a kiss on the the lips she had spent many sleepless nights thinking about. "I love you Korra" she whispered, seeing Korra's eyes widen in shock at the proclamation.

"Wait...what?" Korra stuttered, caught off guard by the sudden turn of events. She pushed Asami back gently, giving herself some breathing room and second process what had just happened.

"So do you feel the same way?" Asami asked tentatively, waiting to see how Korra would handle the situation.

"I do 'Sami, I love you so much and I've missed you these past 3 years, I just don't want to ruin what we have, I'm scared" Korra replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

Asami hugged her close again, "Korra, I overheard some of what you were saying before I came in, now that we've established that we mean the world to each other, what secret could you possibly have that would ever make me think anything less of you? Does this have something to do with what Zaheer did to you?"

Korra's face dropped at these words but realizing that the catgator was out of the bag, she stiffened her resolve. "No, it's not that, although I did avoid everyone once it happened because I feared that since I wasn't a proper Avatar anymore that if you found out my secret you'd just think I was a pathetic, broken freak..." she trailed off, trying to find the words to explain herself.

"Please Korra, just tell me." Asami begged, "I love you and I want to know every part of you, good or bad."

"Okay" Korra replied, her face filled with fear "I don't know how to say this, but I wasn't born a woman..."

Confused, Asami stared at her friend, "what do you mean?"

Korra sighed, "I mean that when I have a penis instead of a vulva, that my parents thought I was a boy, and that this has haunted me ever since I realized I liked you because I'd always been taught to keep this secret hidden."

Asami felt a rush of relief, her laughter shocking Korra who looked hurt and said "See, I knew you'd think I was a frea-" before she could finish that thought, Asami cut her off, hugging the Avatar close and planting another kiss on her. "No Korra, I don't think you're a freak, I was laughing because I was so worried that you were going to tell me something terrible!" She beamed at Korra,

Korra sat there shocked, "Wait, you're totally cool with this?"

Asami gave her a sad smile, "Yes Korra, of course I am, I'm the CEO and owner of one the biggest companies in Republic City, this isn't first time I've ever met a trans person. And even if it was, I love you more than words can express, and the truth wouldn't change how I feel, you are amazing, and now I know just how strong a beautiful you truly are!"

When the reality of her words sunk in, Korra burst into tears and wrapped Asami in her muscular arms, hugging the heiress close. They sat there in silence for several minutes as Korra let all the fear that she'd felt drain away and be replaced with joy. 

Breaking the silence, Korra spoke first, "I guess I'd never thought about it, I felt like I was the only one in the world, I spent all those years guarded by the White Lotus and was so accustomed to keeping secrets for my own safety. Yeah, everyone in the tribe who knew was supportive, Katara even used her healing skills to keep my body from going through puberty, but I still felt alien in my own skin, and I thought that if the truth ever got out I'd be seen as a freak, not worthy of being the Avatar."

"Korra, I don't ever want you to feel that way again" Asami replied " You've already proven beyond a shadow of doubt that you're worthy of the title, and the fact that your trans has no bearing on your value as the Avatar or as a human being. Now that we've cleared the air, how do you want to proceed? I will absolutely respect your privacy if you want to keep it between us, but if you want to tell anyone else, please know that I'm here to help in any way that I can!" Asami beamed "You are my girlfriend, if you'll have me as such, after all!"

Korra crushed her lips into Asami's, pulling her into a passionate kiss. breaking contact only once she started to feel light headed. "Does that answer your question?" she giggled.

Asami blushed furiously as her heart leapt with joy, Korra continued, "I'm not really ready to be out to the entire world just yet, I think the revelation that I'm dating the head of Future Industries is big enough for now, but I think the rest of our little Team Avatar should know, they have the right considering how much they've sacrificed to be here."

"Alright, that seems fair" Asami repied, "Now that we're both thoroughly exhausted, how about we get some sleep? Would it be okay if we shared the bed? All I want to do is hold you close and never let go, so there's no time like the present to get started on forever!"

"Yeah" Korra smiled, "yeah, that sounds perfect right now, and we can tell Mako and Bolin over breakfast and see if Mako shoots milk out his nose!"

The two girlfriends shared a laugh as they settled down to sleep, pressed up against each other. Asami's arm snaked around Korra waist, gently holding her close, feeling her steady heartbeat against her chest, knowing that regardless of what the future held, they would have each other.


	2. BUT I HATE NEEDLES!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Korra's revelation, Asami takes her to the best doctor in Republic City to begin her medical transition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incomplete, I'm going to go through the appointment and possibly the rest of the day, I just need to take a break before writing the rest of it!
> 
> [UPDATE] I finally wrapped out the last of this chapter, I decided to end it kind of quickly so I could move on to writing some other chapters of this story!

Sunlight streamed through the crack in the curtains, gently waking Asami from what had been hands down the most peaceful and rejuvenating night of sleep she experienced since he mother passed away. The heiress shifted slightly and beautiful water tribe woman spooned up against her let out a little grumble in her sleep, forcing Asami to stifle a giggle at the shear cuteness of it all. "She is the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Asami thought, listening as Korra's breathing settled back into it's gentle, calming rhythm.

"I never dreamed I'd meet someone who just completed me and made me feel whole, I'm the luckiest girl in the world, and I'm dating the fucking Avatar for cryin' out loud!" She mused, pulling Korra snug to her chest.

Korra stirred, rolling over, she slowly opened her crystal blue eyes and turned, fixing them on the brilliant emerald of Asami's, savoring the look of joy and love that filled her face and lit up the room. "Hey there 'Sami..." She said huskily, her voice thick with sleep. she paused and then continued hesitantly. "l-last night happened right? I didn't just dream all of that up? Please tell me it's all true..." The desperate look she shot her girlfriend almost broke Asami's heart all over again.

Asami, eyes filled with concern, gently cupped Korra's cheek and kissed her, sinking her full, soft lips into Korra's dry, worn ones, hardly believing that she gets to kiss this amazing woman any time she wants, willing the moment to last forever. They parted and Asami pressed her forehead against Korra's, "does that answer your question?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows at the still dumbstruck Avatar.

"It all just felt too good to be true" Korra sighed, pressing Asami into another kiss, then continuing "for most of my life I was use to seeing myself as a freak and being afraid of what people would think of me if they knew the truth. I owe you the world, Asami, you've already changed my life in so many ways and I'm so grateful for what we have and what we've accomplished!"

Asami blushed, while a tear creeping to her eye as she watched her girlfriend's face drop when talking about herself, her self confidence a shadow of it's former self. "But that former confidence was all a facade and I'm just simply seeing the true Korra, completely exposed for probably the first time in her life, and it wasn't that long ago I was in her position." she thought, also mulling over what they should do for their first day together as a couple.

When the sleep fogging her brain finally cleared, Asami remembered what she had done while Korra slept and she lit up, Korra taking note, "What's up, Asami?" She asked.

"Oh Korra I had the best idea last night for how can spend the day..." she beamed "I'll take you to the best doctor in Republic City, and we can get you started on hormone replacement therapy!!!" She stopped upon seeing the utter confusion on Korra's face, hoping that she hadn't overstepped her bounds by scheduling an appointment for her.

"What's hormone replacement therapy?" She asked tentatively

Asami shook her head, "I'm sorry, I assumed you knew, I'm forgetting that you grew up in a guarded compound with very little in the way of proper resources or information" She looked Korra in the eyes, "hormone replacement therapy, or HRT for short, is a regimen of medicines that help your body go through, in your case, female, estrogen fueled puberty! It signals your body to start growing breast tissue, migrate fat to places like hips, butt, and thighs. softens your skin, causes body hair to diminish, and brings with it a huge, sweeping emotional changes as your body and mind are basically re-wired to run on estrogen!"

"Oh wow, I didn't even know that that was possible!!!" Korra exclaimed, bouncing with excitement, "Can I really do this? You aren't messing with me?"

Asami smiled broadly, "yes, thankfully Republic City is very progressive with it's LGBTQ policies and everything is incredibly easy to access, and I'd be honored if you'd allow me to help you get started, today if you'd like!" Korra tackled her new girlfriend in a bear hug, peppering her with kisses, overwhelmed at the mere thought of this new and wondrous world she could enter.

Asami gently extricated herself from Korra's clutches and laughed, saying "I'll take that as a yes?"

The two woman finally left the bed and parted ways to do their individual morning routines, Korra's usually involving stretches and meditation, Asami a much needed shower and a change of clothes, having not had the chance for either the previous night. They rejoined each other at the breakfast table for a quick meal before the adventure begins, finding a note from Mako, something about having to go in early to get a head start on the massive caseload he had on his desk. Not that Korra minded, she was already nervous enough as it was, and having some breathing room before having to tell any more people was greatly appreciated. They finished quickly and practically sprinted to Asami's Satomobile, Korra having to hang on for dear life as Asami showed her just what the shiny new vehicle was capable of as they flew through the city streets.

Before long they were coming to a halt in front of an enormous building that Korra could only assume was the hospital. Asami turned to her and said "This is the best hospital in the city, and we're going to see Dr. Sandra Chan, she runs the hospital's clinic for transgender patients, she's amazing, I've had many friends go through her, and I know she'll be able to help you!"

Korra stumbled as Asami almost dragged her up the steps in her excitement, pausing once they entered the lobby so Korra could catch her breath. The water tribe woman gaped as she took in the massive, sleek interior of the building, fluid curves around calm centers. Asami gently lead her to the reception desk, the nurse of duty doing a double take when she realized just who was standing in her waiting room. "M-Ms. Sato, A-Avatar Korra, how can I help you?" she said, her face still utterly confused. 

Asami smiled politely, " We're her to see Dr. Chan, The Avatar has an appointment with her today!" 

The nurse seemed confused again for a second, before it hit her, then she smiled at the couple, "I'll let her know straight away, her waiting area is up the stairs and the second door on your left, she'll be in shortly!"

The two women let out a collective sigh as they settled in the waiting room, already wound up from check-in. Korra snuggled close to Asami as they sat, filled with a nervous excitement, waiting. Thankfully, they weren't waiting long, Dr. Chan, a stunning woman in her early 40's, lead them into the exam room. After shutting the door for privacy, the doctor turned to the pair and and gave them an appraising look, "So miss Sato, what brings you and Avatar Korra into my office today?"

The heiress exhaled a nervous breath, then said calmly, "Dr. Chan, my girlfriend, The Avatar, is transgender and she'd like to see about starting hormones..." She looked up, waiting.

The doctor smiled broadly, then clapped her hands together, saying "well then, let's get started! We need to run some basic blood work for monitoring purposes, but after that, all you do is sign off, and you're ready to go!"

 

After an hour of questions, (a few) needles, and a lot of paperwork, it was finally time; and after the doctor helped Korra take her shot for the first time, the joyful couple left in a whirl, excited for the future heald!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weeks pass, the Avatar begins to feel whole again and has to face the reality that she has a SMOKIN' HOT girlfriend! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this instance, I am referring to Korra's penis as her "clit". Speaking for myself, identifying it that way went a long way towards helping me make peace with it.
> 
> muffs= inguinal canals 
> 
> "eating out" in the how it's occurs here, is using your oral skills to pleasure the inguinal canals (where the testes descend from) and surround nerves/tissues on person with a penis as if they had a vagina. An ex showed me the pleasure of this experience and I'd highly recommend it!

In the weeks following the appointment, and after several more shots, Korra was already beginning to feel her body change and her emotions surge and flow. It felt as if she'd only been seeing the world through a low resolution filter which had separated her from everyone and everything around her, keeping her isolated. But now (in the best and worst ways possible) she felt as if that filter was gone, and every sight, sound, smell, and touch amplified immensely. It was amazing to feel so connected, but this could also be incredibly overwhelming to process through intense emotions and feelings as they flowed non-stop, and soon Korra was crying herself to sleep at night, overwhelmed by the weight of responsibility that she felt, as the Avatar, to every single being under her care and protection.

And every night that it happened, Asami would hold the sobbing woman close, letting the tears run their course, whispering kind words to her as she brushed the tangled locks of dark hair. From the day she met Korra, Asami had realized that there would never be any instruction manual on how to care for an Avatar, but that would never stop her from doing everything she can help the beautiful woman next to her feel the same joy that she felt. As the weeks wore on, the emotional tsunami raging inside the Avatar began to subside, and Korra was feeling more complete than ever. But now that she was mastering "emotionbending" (which made Asami laugh every single time) and things were stabilizing, her previously dormant sex drive was rearing it's ugly head and poor Korra had no idea what to do with her parts, alone or with someone.

Several weeks followed, but finally one evening it came to a head. The two went about their evening routines, Asami had already changed into a t-shirt and some comfy boyshorts, but Korra was still changing; And she had a problem. Asami spotted her struggling with her underwear and trying to hide something, "Korra, honey? What's wrong? What's going on?"

Her girlfriend turned to her, awkwardly looking down, and as Asami's eyes followed her, she realized what the problem was. Korra, the Avatar, Master of all four elements was horny, and there was a not insubstantial bulge in her underwear. A devious idea came to Asami, she grinned inwardly, hoping that Korra would be on board.

"Does it make you uncomfortable or would you like some help relieving some 'tension'?"

Asami winked at her girlfriend, causing Korra to blush while the bulge twitched very slightly, eliciting a low moan.

She purred, "I hope I get to hear that sound again, but I need you to use your words, are you up for this?"

Korra nodded vigorously, finally finding her voice again. 

"Yes, please, I'm really horny and I don't know what to do with my parts..."

"Thank you sweetie, that's what I was looking for! And don't you worry, I'll teach you everything I know! Now before we dive in, is there any parts that you don't want touched?" 

The deeply tanned woman blushed at the thought of what was to come, but after a moment's consideration she responded, "Well, I don't think so, but I'll stop you if things go too far, okay?"

Asami pecked he on the cheek, smiling, "Of course, I want you to have fun and be safe!"

With that, Asami lead Korra over to the bed and gently laid her down, the excitement palpable and electric.

Her first move was to climb on top of Korra, which drew a ragged, wanting gasp as she slowly ground her hips against the Avatar's. Asami's hands tenderly cupped Korra's face as she sunk them into a deep and passionate kiss that lit a fire in her core and left them both gasping for air when the finally parted. Korra quickly yanked off both pairs of underwear while Asami got her shirt off.

"F-fuck, 'Sami... I want you so bad" Korra whimpered, desperately pulling her down for another fiery kiss.

"Oh Korra..." Asami slid her positively dripping cunt over Korra's firm clit, "You don't know how long I've wanted you, and you're even more beautiful than I imagined!" She grinned wickedly.

Korra was lost in the whirl of sensation and pleasure as Asami kissed and nipped her way down her neck to her heaving chest. When she reached Korra's budding breasts, the raven haired woman gently circled a nipple with her agile tongue; reveling in the desperate whimpers that her actions produced. Soon the other nipple received the same lavish attention, Korra's hips erratically bucking as Asami gently teased and pulled on the nipple she'd just left, sending the Avatar to heights of ecstasy she could only have dreamed of.

Soon though, Asami paused, getting her girlfriend's attention. "Korra, baby, I want to try something out with you if you're up for it..." She slipped in close whispering an explanation into her ear while also gently teasing it with her tongue to offer some incentive.

After a few moments though, Korra gave her the go ahead. After stealing one last kiss from the blushing woman, Asami descended down her body, gently trailing kisses as she went. Korra let out a symphony of groans and shudders as gorgeous lips worked their way down her toned abs, cautiously approaching their target. The first exploratory lick ran slowly up the entire length, causing Korra to whimper and ball her fists in the sheets from the overwhelming pleasure. At the encouraging response from her girlfriend, Asami proceeded to literally blow Korra's mind with her dexterous tongue and skilled lips. She was reduced to a quivering, desperate mess by the point Asami enacted her earlier request. She slid down the bed slightly, looped her arms under Korra's legs to hold her hips down, and began to use her tongue to vigorously "eat out" Korra. The slick muscled probed her muffs gently, seeking out all the sensitive nerve endings, filling Korra with a rush of validation as her girlfriend treated her like a goddess. Soon another rush came...

"A-Asa-mi...fuck, I'm so close...I'm gonna come!" Korra moaned out through gasping breaths as she rode Asami's tongue closer and closer to the edge.

Asami's fingers took over for her tongue as she rose and locked eyes with the writhing Avatar. "Korra, fuck baby, you are so fucking hot right now...Are you gonna come for me baby?"

All Korra could do was desperately cry Asami's name as the simple request broke the floodgates and she was being washed away in beautiful orgasmic oblivion. Moments later once the aftershocks had faded, Korra realized that Asami's tongue was tickling her stomach as she cleaned Korra's juices offer her rippling abs.

At this rate neither of them would be sleeping any time soon, and she doubted that either of them would be able to walk after they moved on the round #2...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! It feels so good to write again!


End file.
